Fancy Meeting You Here
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Alternate meeting: Blaine and Kurt meet at a wedding between Cooper and Kurt's cousin Natalie.


**A/N: I wrote this because it's basically a fantasy of mine. I'm going to a wedding soon. Will I meet my prince charming?**

* * *

Blaine stood in Cooper's dressing room practically pressed against the wall as his brother flitted here and there trying to get dressed. Cooper asked for him to be in there to help him dress, but whenever Blaine would reach for the next article of clothing to hand to his brother, Cooper would always swipe it up beforehand. Blaine decided it was safer for him to just stay out of the way or risk having a cuff link thrown at his eye.

_If you wanted my help, why did you call me in here if you won't let me do anything? _Blaine thought. But then again, it was his older brother, as Blaine reminded himself. Cooper was oblivious to things around him and oblivious to when people were trying to help him. Blaine just made himself stay in the room to give his brother support. It was _his_ wedding day, after all.

Cooper heaved a great sigh as he tried (unsuccessfully) to tie his bow tie for the umpteenth time. Blaine figured this was his invitation to help, as he was quite the bow tie expert.

"Coop - let me." Blaine unstuck himself from the wall and reached for the black, satin accessory.

He looped it gracefully around Cooper's neck, straightening it slightly. Satisfied with his handiwork, Blaine stopped Cooper before he could run his hands through his hair yet another time.

"Cooper, bro, look at me."

Cooper paused as he reached for his comb, looking at Blaine expectantly.

"Relax. It's gonna be fine," Blaine assured, handing Cooper the comb himself.

"I know, bro. I've just never been so nervous! Even when I auditioned for that new Star Wars movie they're making, and let me tell you that was really - "

"Cooper."

"Sorry."

"Natalie loves you, and you love her."

"I know."

"Good. Now let's get you to your wedding." Blaine held out his arm as if an escort, to which Cooper answered by rolling his eyes and settling his arm on Blaine's opposite shoulder instead. Blaine chuckled and shook his head. Same old Cooper.

* * *

Cooper took his place at the altar as Blaine waited behind the doors to the chapel. He had one of Natalie's sisters on his arm, the maid of honor. She was pretty, with long brown hair pinned elegantly behind her, falling in ringlets down her back. She carried orange tulips in her other hand in a bouquet, accenting the orange in Blaine's own bow tie. Blaine really enjoyed Natalie's color choices for the wedding. Orange was such a bold color and reflected both hers and Cooper's personalities.

The string quartet started, the oak doors were opened, and Blaine made his way through the doorway, counting 1, 2, 3 as he stepped in time with the music. He smiled at his brother who looked like he'd calmed down significantly since the dressing room.

His eyes swept over the audience, nodding at his parents who smiled as he passed. He then looked forward to the next pew, where his breath caught in his chest, almost causing him to step out of time with the music.

Sitting at the end of the pew by the aisle was a lean gentleman with expertly styled hair, a dark suit, and a polka dot neck tie. His legs were crossed, and he was turned slightly to face the aisle to be able to see the wedding processional. His facial features made Blaine want to melt in his dress shoes as he got closer to him. His jaw was sturdy, yet soft, and his nose the perfect fit for his face. Blaine couldn't even decide what color his eyes were. They appeared blue, but shifted between green and gray as he walked closer to the altar. The stranger's eyes seemed to hold a story behind them. He sat with confidence, but it wasn't at all what Blaine considered arrogant.

The gentleman locked eyes with Blaine and gave him a small nod of approval, smiling. It was enough to make Blaine faint. Reaching the stairs of the altar, Blaine had to break his eye contact with the stranger.

Taking his place next to Cooper, he stood with his hands as his sides as he watched one of Natalie's brothers walk down the aisle next, escorting the bride's best friend. Blaine tried not to openly stare at this gentleman sitting in front of his parents.

The bride came not shortly after. The audience stood up as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm. Blaine glanced at Cooper, who was trying his hardest not to cry. Blaine had to admit, Natalie looked stunning in her gown. Her hair was curled and pinned in a low bun to the side, but her best accessory was her smile. She was beaming at her future husband the entire time as she made her way to the altar.

Blaine took this time to observe the gentleman as he stood up. He had to be around Blaine's age, yet a few inches taller. As the audience sat back down after the bride reached the altar, Blaine snapped out of his daydreaming to pay attention and support his brother.

The ceremony was perfect. Cooper and Natalie had decided to write their own vows, something which Blaine fully supported and wanted to do at his own wedding. Of course, he needed to find a groom first.

They kissed and Cooper, being the dramatic actor he was, just _had_ to dip Natalie. That image was probably going to be on the front of their first Christmas card this year. Blaine followed the newlyweds out of the chapel to applause, this time able to see the gentleman's face head on. He could make out little freckles on his nose. Utterly adorable.

When everyone gathered in front of the church to see the newlyweds off in the limousine to the reception, Blaine lost sight of the man. He seemed to have disappeared in the excitement that surrounded Blaine. He shrugged, trying not to display his utter disappointment on his face as he smiled for his brother and his wife.

* * *

Arriving at the reception, Blaine took his seat and tried to forget about the gentleman by watching the bride and groom's first dance. Cooper was quite the dancer and spotlight-stealer, but Natalie could definitely hold her own. Blaine, along with the rest of the room, was cheering loudly as Cooper and Natalie tangoed around the dance floor.

Soon afterwards Blaine's parents and Natalie's parents joined the dance floor - an invitation for others to join as well. Blaine was comfortable sitting on the side and watching, preferring not to dance by himself like the loner he currently was.

He decided to get himself a plate of dessert just then, pushing his chair out and stepping out from the table, spinning around into a person.

"Oof!" The person exclaimed.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you - "

The person chuckled. "It's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Time seemed to stop. Blaine froze once he recognized who he had just ran into.

"I - you're -"

"I'm going to get dessert, yes." The person pointed to Blaine's empty dinner plate and smiled. "Seems like you are as well?"

"I, um, yes. Yes, I am." Blaine pushed in his chair, only then realizing it was out as a barrier between him and the stranger the entire time.

"Mine name is Kurt." He presented his hand with a tilt of his head, his coiffed hair staying perfectly in place.

"Blaine," he said, taking Kurt's hand in greeting.

"Oh! So you're Cooper's brother? Natalie told me about you before."

"Are you Natalie's brother?" Blaine asked, following Kurt to the dessert table with his hands in his pockets.

"No, but I wish. She's my cousin, but we're really close." Kurt took a plate and skewered a chocolate covered strawberry with a toothpick and popped it into his mouth. Blaine tried to not openly stare at his Adam's apple when he swallowed.

"Coop and I are pretty close now too. When we were kids, not so much. But I like our relationship a lot now."

"Ooh you have to try this." Kurt reached for a cream puff, dipped it in melted chocolate and held it for Blaine to take a bite. When Blaine looked questionably to Kurt, Kurt said, "Come on, _I_ made them. You don't trust me?" Kurt teased.

"Oh, well, if you made them, I suppose I should taste them now, right?" Blaine opened his mouth and allowed Kurt to feed him the pastry.

"Wow," Blaine said amongst his chewing. "That's delicious!"

"Thought so," Kurt said, proud of himself and obviously confident in his baking skills.

There was a pause as Blaine reached for another cream puff.

"So are you from Ohio then?" Kurt asked.

"Yup, Westerville."

"I'm from Lima."

"Small world."

"Indeed. Fancy meeting you here, I suppose." Kurt remarked as he popped another chocolate strawberry into his mouth, grinning. "I like your bow tie."

Blaine tried not to blush. "I like your tie, too."

Kurt looked down bashfully. "Thanks." Kurt set his plate on a nearby table and then said, "Well, I probably should be getting away from this desserts table before I eat everything."

Blaine chuckled. "I should, too."

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you…would you like to dance?" Kurt gestured to the dance floor, rocking slightly on his heels.

Blaine smiled. "I'd love to."

Kurt ran to the dance floor with Blaine in tow, just in time to make it by the time "Teenage Dream" started.

They danced together for some Katy Perry songs, Lady Gaga songs, and even a bit of P!nk. Cooper insisted it was Natalie's picking, but Blaine secretly knew his brother enjoyed those artists.

Cooper caught Blaine's eye from where he was dancing with Natalie and smirked. Blaine just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Blaine lost count of how many songs he danced with Kurt, but he didn't want the night to end. A classic song played next, "Blackbird," and Blaine looked at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt nodded. "If you want to, I want to."

Blaine held out his hand in response and Kurt took it, moving in closer to Blaine and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was slightly surprised at first, but quickly relaxed into Kurt's embrace, breathing in his scent.

Even after the song stopped, they remained in each other's arms for a moment longer. When Kurt finally pulled away, his cheeks were pink.

"Wow," Blaine breathed.

"Me too," Kurt replied, resting his forehead on Blaine's.

Blaine raised his chin slightly, and looked into Kurt's eyes. He admired the color, finally coming up with the word for the color - glasz.

Kurt was the one who moved in closer still, and Blaine met him halfway. Their lips touched in a moment that could only be described as pure ecstasy. Every nerve in Blaine's body seemed to be tingling, while his toes curled in his shoes. Kurt reached for the nape of Blaine's neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, to which Blaine readily responded.

Who would have guessed that he would meet someone at his older brother's/cousin's wedding? Neither Blaine or Kurt could form an answer to that question. The pair parted and held hands as they made their way back to the table to sit down, smiling the entire time.


End file.
